1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting systems. More particularly, the invention relates to lens assemblies that collect and direct light from light sources, such as light-emitting diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are fast becoming a preferable light source for automotive lighting applications, as they consume less power than other forms of light sources, but still provide light output that is acceptable for automotive applications. Currently, multiple low-powered light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as light sources to perform many of the signal lighting applications in motor vehicles. Use of several LEDs in a single application provides the desired styling themes and lit appearances. Using multiple LEDs, however, increases complexity of electronics and packaging, Which increases the overall cost of the lighting systems.
In order to employ LEDs in automotive applications, high levels of efficiency must be obtained in both light collection and light distribution. Therefore, reflectors, lenses, and light pipes have been used to collect and distribute the light from one or more LEDs. Unfortunately, the desired level of light intensity has not been effectively produced utilizing the combination of an LED light source and such reflectors, lenses, or light pipes.
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art lens assembly is illustrated and designated at 10. This lens assembly 10 is illustrated and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/288,518, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application and which is herein incorporated by reference. The lens assembly 10 includes a hub 11 and a plurality of fingers 12 extending from the hub 11. Located in the center of the hub 11 is a light source, which is comprised of an LED surrounded by a near-field lens 13. The near-field lens 13 collects light from the LED (not shown) and redirects the light laterally toward the hub 11 of the lens assembly 10. The hub 11, in turn, collects and directs the light into the fingers 12 of the lens assembly.
While the lens 10 works well based upon its intended design and construction, it is desirable to have an assembly that collects and directs light from the LED in a more controlled manner in order to meet the increased anticipated demands of the automotive industry, while continuing to reduce cost.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a lighting system that decreases the number of LEDs necessary for use in the lighting system, while maintaining or increasing the level of light intensity with better direction control, and maintaining or increasing the ease of manufacturing.